


Height

by Viscariafields



Series: Leandra Hawke [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, post breakup, pre reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viscariafields/pseuds/Viscariafields
Summary: Hawke is certain she's the same height as Fenris. He thinks he's taller. She does not know why she's arguing about this.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Leandra Hawke [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462840
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Height

“You know we aren’t the same height.”

“What?”

It was the first thing Fenris had said to her in days, weeks maybe. It had been an impulse to invite him along to come clear out the ghosts or whatever from Bartrand’s mansion. Fenris was already right here in Hightown, so why not? Not everything between them had to be awkward and stilted. Sometimes it could just be whacking things with swords. It didn’t always need to be avoiding eye contact and pretending he didn’t exist just so she could sleep at night without pining.

Not that it stopped her.

“I’m taller,” he insisted, “By an inch or so, I gather.”

A minute ago she could not have cared less about this, but a minute ago he didn’t have such a smug look on his face. “You are not.”

“I am. We are only the same height now because you are wearing boots with thick soles.” He glanced meaningfully at his own bare feet.

“That is because I have sense. Have you _seen_ the streets here?”

“Nonetheless, I _am_ taller.”

“Bullshit,” she said reflexively. Five years she had known him, and for five years they were the same height. It wasn’t even something they talked about. Where was this coming from?

“Brave the streets and prove it.”

“You want me take my shoes off?”

“I want you to accept that you are shorter than I am.”

“Never.” This had _not_ mattered to her before tonight, but suddenly she felt she would burn this haunted mansion to the ground before conceding the inch he claimed.

She thumped her boots off in the foyer as a vase hurled itself at her head. “Oh, shove off,” she muttered to whatever spirits were watching this.

“And socks,” he prompted her. She rolled her eyes as she pulled them off. _Unbelievable_.

She stood her whole height and found herself looking directly into his eyes. Smug eyes, that were smiling in a stupid little half-smile as he also straightened his back. Puffed out his chest a little, too, by the looks of it. She held her chin high, held his gaze, ready to prove him dreadfully wrong.

“See?” she said, though it came out a bit more strangled than triumphant. “Same height.”

He silently held his hand to the top of his head in a flat plane, then drew it across the air over hers. “Taller.”

“ _That’s your hair_ ,” she hissed, “ _It’s fluffy._ ”

“Can we move this whole thing along?” Varric asked. “I kind of don’t want to stand in the creepy mansion any longer than I have to.”

She didn’t take her eyes off Fenris. “We’ll move as soon as Fenris admits he is _cheating_.”

He kept his eyes on hers, lips still pulled into a crooked smile as he responded, “I am not.” 

In the end, Varric stood on the kitchen table, pots and pans flying across the room and slamming into walls. He made them stand back to back, Fenris’s shoulder blades against hers, Varric’s hand flattening Fenris’s hair. With a large sigh, he declared them the same height. “Now can we please finish this?”

Hawke lifted her chin in the air, the clear victor. But Fenris was still smiling as he handed her her boots, ruining her gloating with his good cheer.

“It doesn’t prove anything,” he said, swatting away a wooden spoon before it impaled her, “Varric always takes your side.”

“That’s not—” she yanked her laces tight “—I mean… He doesn’t—”

“No, he’s right,” Varric called from ahead of them. “I do.”

And there was that quirk of Fenris’s eyebrow and Hawke was at her wit’s end. “Well who in this whole city is impartial?”

They came to the answer at the same time, Hawke throwing a dagger at a shade as Fenris unsheathed his sword.

“Aveline.”

“ _Fine,_ ” she said, her back to his again as they cut at the demons now pouring from the floor, “You find her, and I’ll meet you at the Hanged Man after this.”

“Deal. Whoever is shorter buys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pushing someone's buttons is almost the same as being honest about your feelings and dealing with them, right?
> 
> Some of y'all seemed unhappy with the angst so here's a bit of nonsense fluff.


End file.
